yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Syun
| romaji_name = * Yoshimitsu Shunsuke * Yoshimitsu Seiichirō | en_name = Syun | ja_trans_name = * Shunsuke Yoshimitsu * Seiichiro Yoshimitsu | video_game_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force | appears_in_psp = * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Tag Force Special | appears_in_ps2 = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force Evolution | gender = Male | school = Duel Academy (Tag Force 1-3) | dormitory = Obelisk Blue (Tag Force 1-3) | gx02_deck = Swift Deck | gx04_deck = The Storm | gx06_deck = When the Storm Blows | tf04_deck = When the Storm Blows | tf05_deck = Power Leveling | tf06_deck = High-Level Pain | ja_voice = }} Syun, known as Shunsuke Yoshimitsu or Seiichiro Yoshimitsu in the Japanese version, is a character appearing in the ''Tag Force'' series. Appearances Tag Force 1-3 In Tag Force 1-3, he is a student at Duel Academy. Tag Force 1 Upon acquiring Syun's Deck Recipe, he also gifts the player with a "Gogiga Gagagigo" card. Tag Force 2 During Syrus' third-to-last story event, Syun and Jaime Tag Duel against the player and Syrus. Tag Force 4-6 Syun can be found in Satellite. Tag Force 4 In Satellite Yusei Fudo's story, Syun and Jaime duel against the Player and Yusei. In Rally Dawson's story, Jaime and Syun duel against the Player and Rally in the semi-finals of a local tag duel tournament. Tag Force 5 As part of the game's adaptation of the anime's Crashtown arc in the stories of Poncho Yusei Fudo and Kalin Kessler, Jaime and Syun take on the roles of Malcolm and Radley, respectively. In Kalin's last event, Syun and Jaime Tag Duel against the player and Kalin. In Leo's first story event, Syun and Kalin Tag Duel against the player and Leo. Sandwiches The player is able to give Syun sandwiches. The following tables detail how much he likes or dislikes the sandwiches. ''Tag Force'' ''Tag Force 2'' ''Tag Force 3'' Gifts The player is able to give Syun gifts. The following tables detail how much he likes or dislikes the gifts. ''Tag Force 4'' ''Tag Force 5'' ''Tag Force 6'' Decks In the first three Tag Force games, Syun uses WIND Beatdown Decks. In Tag Force 2 and Tag Force 3, he uses a higher number of Winged Beast-Type monsters for the activation of "Icarus Attack". In the Tag Force 5Ds games, Syun uses Decks that revolve around the "Armed Dragon" and "Ultimate Insect" "LV" series. In Tag Force Special, Syun switches to Monster Mash Decks. Tag Force Tag Force 2 "The Storm 4" is only used by Syun during the story event that features him. Tag Force 3 Tag Force 4 In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4, Syun uses Decks titled "When the Storm Blows" (疾風がふくとき) Tag Force 5 In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5, Syun uses Decks titled "Power Leveling" (パワー・レベリング) Tag Force 6 In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6, Syun uses Decks titled "High-Level Pain" (ハイレベル・ペイン) Tag Force Special